


Kenshin/Ed - #38 - Gift

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #38 out of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #38 - Gift

**#38 - Gift**

Edward woke with a stiff neck and a sore back. He had fallen asleep at his desk in the study; his cheek pressed against his automail arm hard enough that he was sure there was an impression of a screw there somewhere.

The desk was old and rickety, it bore the signs of many years of usage. Shelves were built up along the back, filled with Edward's most recently used books and notes; the material of the desk itself wasn't visible underneath all the loose papers he had covering the surface currently.

Edward yawned and rubbed his flesh hand in his tangled hair. His braid had half come undone, so he pulled the rubber band free and shook his hair out. Edward had never put a clock in easy view in his study, and he absolutely forbid computers in the room. The tiny window up in the wall told him it was dark out, but as to how late it was he really didn't know.

He marked the place in his book. It wasn't for lack of enthusiasm at the text that drove Edward to falling asleep on his arm, but sometimes these books really were as dry as they sounded. He found the point where his scribbled notes left off ... after scribbling out the bit about a marshmallow cloud that he had to have written as he drifted off ... and closed his notes as well.

As he sat up the blanket slid off his shoulders. Edward blinked in surprise and caught hold of it, tugging it back onto his lap. It had been draped over the back of the chair. Edward looked up and looked around, he was alone in his study, the door shut securely.

Edward balled his fists in the blanket and smiled sleepily, then pulled it back up over his shoulders as he sorted out his notes, yawning into the back of his hand. He scribbled out something else he wrote on the back of a piece of paper about a moose. He really had to start putting down the pencil when he got sleepy, some of this stuff really made no sense at all.


End file.
